Dark Angel
by sasuke x naruto
Summary: When your darkest desires are awakened, what would you do? Would you resist? Or would you give in and surrender to the darkness? To win the heart of seduction itself, are you willing to risk everything? [Yaoi, SasuNaru, vampire fic, joint fic]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own the series 'Naruto'. However, we own the plot of this story, and any poetry used inside belongs to arimi-yume. No stealing :D

Warnings: This is a vampire fic, so it will contain blood and some violence. Shounen-ai/yaoi. That's boyxboy romance for people who don't know. Two extremely hot guys making out. Major OOC. Adult themes, occasional perverted remarks (C'mon we know you love it!)

**Important! This is a joint fic, between me, kawaii kitsune-kun, and arimi-yume. **

* * *

**Dark Angel**

Prologue

Leaning against the tree trunk, Naruto waited impatiently for the person he was waiting for to show up. He rubbed his hands together and pulled his coat closer to his body as he shivered slightly, and wondered what had possessed him to come out on this cold night. But he knew. It was him. His eyes took on a dreamy look as he thought of the mysterious person he was waiting for. Yes, he knew that it was dangerous. He knew that he was risking his own life, and that he was just digging a hole for himself to fall through.

But... at least it was a risk he was willing to take. Even if that person killed him, he wouldn't mind. He knew that this couldn't last forever, and he wasn't as naive to believe in 'happily ever after'. But it was okay. Even if it was only a minute, it was okay. For as long as he was with him, nothing else mattered. They need not take responsibility for anything. Reasons and consequences be damned.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hot breath on his neck, and strong arms pulled him into a tender embrace. He smiled slightly to himself; he didn't even need to look to know who it was.

Only Sasuke could smell so good...

"Waiting for me?" Sasuke whispered seductively, ghosting gentle kisses down the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto shivered slightly.

"Wh... why else do you think I'd be here?" he replied breathlessly. Sasuke chuckled.

"No, just felt like asking," he replied, nuzzling Naruto's neck tenderly. Naruto twisted himself around so that they would be face to face. For a moment, he allowed himself to take in the beautiful sight before him. With pale skin that glittered in the moonlight, the ebony locks of hair that framed a perfect face, mysterious onyx eyes that seemed to be endless, Sasuke was truly too beautiful to be human...

_'But then again, he isn't...'_

Naruto raised his shaky hands to Sasuke's face, allowing them to gently trace the high cheekbones, memorizing every single detail, loving how the skin felt soft as silk beneath his fingertips. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Missed me?" he whispered, brushing his lips across Naruto's forehead gently. Naruto suppressed a light shiver.

"Yeah..." he admitted. "I..." Naruto wasn't given a chance to continue as soft lips descended on his own, stealing away his breath. Seeing that the blond needed much more air than he did, Sasuke broke the kiss reluctantly, and for a moment the forest was silent, save the panting sounds coming from the both of them.

"So how've you been?" Sasuke asked gently, brushing away a stray lock of hair that fell on his lover's face. Naruto leaned against Sasuke's hard chest.

"Missed you... so much..." he whispered, unwilling to raise his voice and break the peaceful aura surrounding them. He shivered again as a breeze blew past. Sasuke pulled him closer.

"Cold?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled off his long overcoat and wrapped it smugly around Naruto.

"But what about you?" Naruto's voice came out barely a whisper, but Sasuke could hear it clearly. He smiled, and yet there was a hint of sorrow in his dark eyes.

"I'll be fine... People - no,creatures like me... we can't feel the cold... I guess that's what makes me a vampire... a demon..."

Naruto smacked Sasuke's head none-too-gently. "Don't you go degrading yourself like that! It's not like you!" Sasuke just smiled sadly. Before Naruto could say anymore, he noticed the sun peeking over the horizon.

"I guess you should go now..." he said reluctantly. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be back..." he promised. And Naruto was suddenly left all alone in the forest, with only the lingering scent of his lover left behind, and the sound of his melodious voice ringing in his ears.

_"I'll be back..."_

End prologue

* * *

**kawaii kitsune-kun: **Well how was it? I did the prologue. We wanted to split it up, but yume-chan here was being a lazy ass so I did it all. :P Oh, and yes, it's a PROLOGUE. It's meant to be short. I'm sure everyone knows that prologues are short. 

**arimi-yume:** Hey... I did do some... a total of two words... Anyway I'm doing the next chapter, so don't complain!


	2. Meeting With Darkness

A/N Hi, it's me arimi-yume. I'm doing this chap since I hardly helped kawaii kitsune-kun with the prologue. (Sorry….) I hope you all enjoy this chap…..Happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto but the plot in this story is definitely mine and kawaii kitsune-kun's.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting with darkness**

The crimson moon hung mysteriously in the night sky,  
Piercing red, the shade of tainted blood,  
I silently walk through the dark pathways,  
My eyes avoiding contact.

My pace quickened, racing against unknown shadows,  
The forbidding aura of the night surrounds me,  
Piercing into my very soul,  
As the seconds seem to pass.

The wind sends chills through my spine,  
Whispering words of oblivion,  
Your presence, I could feel,  
Though I have never seen you.

I hear a piercing scream,  
My blood freezes in my veins,  
I see you in the shadows,  
You victim next to you.

You turn to glance at me,  
Your eyes searching mine,  
Smirking knowingly,  
You had found your answer.

You approach me teasingly,  
Cornering my small frame,  
Your arms outstretched, my prison,  
Your seducing voice, my temptation.

I was trapped, held captive by you,  
In more ways than one,  
You whisper into my ear,  
Knowing that I shiver as your voice reaches me.

"I will be waiting for you,  
I know of your desires,  
Though I do not understand,  
Why have you been waiting for me?"

* * *

(Naruto's pov) 

I sighed, bringing my coat closer to my shivering body. The wind was cold and unforgiving at this time of the year. I sighed again knowing that it was not a good idea to be walking around at this time of the night.

I looked up at the moon that hung right above my head. It was a clear night, so the moon was in full view. It should have been a perfect night for bonfires and gatherings, but it was not. The dark and forbidding aura surrounding the night seemed to be keeping everyone locked up inside the warmth and comfort of their own domains. Truly, if it was not for my job that had held me up late, I would be sitting in front of my fireplace, holding a warm cup of hot chocolate and eating a steaming bowl of ramen.

But alas, fate had to be so cruel. I am forced to walk home in the dead of the night, under the chilling soon-to-be winter sky.

Clinging on to my last piece of warmth, which was my coat, I hurriedly made my way through the pathways at the edge of the old woods. I have always thought it bone chilling to walk past these pathways at night but tonight, something seemed different. The woods seemed darker and much more alive. It was as if the night was waiting for something to happen.

I quickened my pace and hurriedly snapped out of my thoughts, knowing that no good would come out of it if I continued staying out in such cold weather.

* * *

(Normal pov) 

Hurrying along the pathways at the edge of the woods, a blond haired figure clung even more fiercely to his coat. He hated the weather and its icy winds that blew through the trees. 'I can't wait to get home to my nice, hot, delicious, mouth-watering, steaming cup of instant ramen,' thought Naruto as he imagined being back home.

The thought kept him preoccupied until he heard a spine chilling scream that rang through the woods next to him. Naruto turned his head towards the large oak in front of him, knowing that he should not have been there.

Naruto gasped but hurriedly covered his mouth, fearing that he would be noticed.

Under the tree was a figure cloaked in black. The figure was dangerously stunning with his dark ebony locks and his pale white skin that seem to reflect the moonlight. But the one thing that captivated Naruto the most, was his dark onyx eyes that seem to be pools of never-ending temptation.

Naruto then averted his eyes towards the motionless form lying next to the figure.

"Ayaka…?" he whispered silently as his mind began to put two and two together.

Realization hit him at full force as he realized what had happened.

Hearing the silent whisper, the dark figure turned slowly to face the blond. He smirked slightly at the sight of the horrified teen. The figure took a few steps closer to the blond, knowing that the scene before him was petrifying the teen into staying still. Cornering the blond against a tree, Sasuke outstretched his arms, imprisoning Naruto against the tree.

The blond seemed taken aback by his actions as he tried to struggle, but his efforts were in vain as the figure was just too strong.

Naruto tried giving a whine in protest but that only widened Sasuke's smirk. Sasuke brought his lips closer to the blond's neck, his eyes never breaking contact with the blond's cerulean ones.

He was definitely enjoying himself. The sight before him was so tempting that he wanted to taste the blond for himself then and there. But he knew that he could not. Well, not until the blond was fully enticed by his charm. Sasuke grinned again as the blond was starting to whimper helplessly in his hold.

Bringing his lips closer to Naruto's ear, Sasuke slowly licked his earlobe, earning another whimper from the blond. But this time the blond seemed to be moaning out of pleasure rather than fear.

* * *

Naruto could feel the figure's hot breath on his ear. Tempting and luring him into his charm. "I will be waiting for you, I know of your darkest desires," Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered slightly at the sound of his smooth and tempting voice. 

"Though I do not understand, why have you been waiting for me?" asked Sasuke as he traced the outline of Naruto's ear with his tongue, earning another whimper from Naruto. "Though I think that I will find out soon," he whispered again as his tongue made it's way trailing down Naruto's ear until it reached his neck. Bringing his lips together, Sasuke pressed them seductively unto a patch of exposed skin, leaving a small mark.

With that, Sasuke left Naruto in a daze after whispering one last time, "I will be waiting."

* * *

Absent-mindedly running home, Naruto hurriedly closed his front door behind him. The past event had been replayed over and over again in his mind as he ran through the pathways, heading home. His heart still beating rapidly within his chest, he stumbled on to the floor, the cold weather forgotten. He could not remember ever feeling so hot in his entire life. Flushed and panting, Naruto made his way towards his bedroom where he plopped down on to his bed. 

Replaying again the scene that had happened in his mind, he blushed furiously. Not once in his entire life had someone done what the dark figure had done to him. It brought color to his cheeks just imagining what could have happened if the figure had continued. But recalling the motionless form lying on the ground, it brought a slight chill up Naruto's spine.

"Ayaka……"he whispered slightly, recalling the past.

It had been a year since the incident had happened. Naruto remembered it well for it still brought back unwanted heartache to his already fragile heart. He had been orphaned for as long as he could remember, but still he had managed to get on with life on his own. He was smart and he knew it, he remembered being top of his class in lower and upper classes. Making his way into college, he took up studies in ancient history and the supernatural. He had met Ayaka when he was in his first year in college.

She was sitting next to him ancient history and they soon became pals. They were seventeen at that time and Naruto had sort of developed a certain crush on her. He finally managed to spill his guts one day and she accepted.

They went out and became closer but as time went on, Ayaka started being cold to him. Naruto had found it strange at first but he had soon found out the reason. It broke his heart knowing that Ayaka was simply going out with him to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. But he kept up with the charade, pretending to act as he always would. However, her ex-boyfriend never came around.

At that point, Naruto had hoped that Ayaka would have given up on her ex. He had been willing to play along and he hoped that Ayaka would give him a chance after all that he has done for her.

But his efforts seemed to be in vain. Ayaka grew colder and one day, she finally left him.

Naruto had heard her begging her ex to take her back in saying that Naruto had forced and threatened her to be his girlfriend. But though she had begged and begged her ex would not take her back in.

Ayaka grew to hate Naruto, blaming him for the bad turn out with her ex. Giving him nasty glares and insulting him whenever she saw Naruto. Naruto had been deeply hurt. Who would not be after doing all that for the one you love only to be shunned away?

* * *

Naruto had been awake all night thinking of the past events. He was confused. He did not know what to feel. He had gotten over Ayaka after some time but what now? What would you do after seeing the dead body of the person you used to love? 

But the one thing that intrigued him the most was the dark figure. Naruto had never felt that type of passion and heat with anyone before. Not even with Ayaka had he felt this way. It felt like he was about to explode with desire that he never knew existed within him. He had never been attracted to guys but the dark figure seemed too beautiful and mysterious to be human. Then again, who said anything about him being human?

Naruto knew that he was a vampire. A hunter hunting his prey in the night. After all, Naruto was in the field of supernatural and he knew what the figure meant by waiting for him……He was the hunter's next prey. That thought alone brought chills through his spine but somehow deep inside he knew, he would not be able to resist for the figure had already awakened his darkest desire. The desire for passion and the flesh….in other words, lust………

* * *

Next Day…. 

It was a dark night. The clouds seemed to be wrapping the moon in their hold, allowing only dim rays to pass through. Naruto walked silently through the pathways at the edge of the forest.

His job held him up that night as well, forcing him to make his way home through the edge of the forest again in the night. Huddling tightly in his coat, Naruto dreaded the walk back home. Last night's events had given the blond quite a shock, thus keeping him up all night. The memories were still fresh in his head as he continued walking down the pathway.

Approaching the spot where he had seen the figure, his heart began to beat feverishly in his chest knowing that he had to pass that way to reach home.

As he stood where the incident had happened, he began to replay the events in his mind again. A few people had found Ayaka's body and took her to the nearest hospital. Her parents were contacted and her funeral would be held in a few days. The rumor of her death was the same rumor that had been said for every strange death.

A vampire…….

To many, these were just rumors, tales told by elders to pass the time. But to Naruto, it was the truth. The truth that could mean his death was next in line.

He could feel the presence of someone behind him. He was about to turn around when a pair of slender arms circled his waist. Naruto could feel his body being pressed against another. "So, you came…,"whispered the figure seductively into his ear.

* * *

**End chapter 1

* * *

**

**A/N:**Oh, this is the starting of the fic. The prologue takes place somewhere in the middle. And, yes, it was meant to be short. Prologues are short. (at leastwe think they are... --'')

**arimi-yume**: I hope you all enjoyed this chap. I know I enjoyed typing it. I just love writing these type of stories because it's so damn sexy! Anyway, please review and tell me and kawaii kitsune-kun on what you think of the story so far……Until next time, ja ne ….(btw……I wrote this chap, kawaii kitsune-kun's going to write the next one so please give us all the support you can)

**kawaii kitsune-kun**: One thing to say – arimi needs to spellcheck and grammar-check it…Anyway everyone pleasereview!


	3. Path Into Darkness

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the anime or manga 'Naruto'

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Path into Darkness**

I have always feared the dark,  
The dark, an unfamiliar territory,  
Mysterious and forbidding,  
Yet somehow, calling out to me.

I was afraid of being alone,  
But I was always alone,  
Abandoned and forgotten,  
Like lost memories of old.

Alone in the dark,  
Those were the times that I hated the most,  
Drowning in my own fear and despair,  
I longed for the key to unlock my shackles.

Then, I met you,  
A shadow in the night that lures its prey,  
I realized that we were both alike,  
Alone, and left in darkness.

Since then,  
I have longed to see you again,  
I fear you,  
Yet I long to hold you.

For you were the key,  
Freeing me from the loneliness in the night,  
I have vowed to myself,  
To win your heart,

You have won many games,  
But I long to defeat you,  
The stakes are high,  
But my heart tells me to walk this path.

The path of forbidden desire,  
Into the depths of darkness,  
Where I might lose myself,  
Suspended in your temptation.

* * *

Unwilling to show his fear, Naruto stiffened but didn't try to run. The figure chuckled slightly and licked the blond's earlobe. A tremor was sent down Naruto's spine, but it wasn't from fear this time. Pleased that he had gotten his desired effect, the figure raked his teeth over the smooth skin at the back of Naruto's neck., causing Naruto to shiver again.

"Back off," Naruto threatened, his voice unsteady. The figure tightened his arms around Naruto, as if to mock him.

"Don't forget your place..." he whispered seductively. "I'm the one in control here..."

"Uchiha Sasuke..." the figure whispered. "Remember that... I'll see you again... Uzumaki Naruto..." And with that, he was gone. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold.

_'He may be a vampire... a creature of darkness... but his body is really warm... and soft...' _Naruto blushed slightly at the thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh..." he said out loud. "I... I want to see you again too..."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Naruto called out in a rather forlorn voice. Entering his room, Naruto threw himself down onto the bed and curled up into the ball, hoping to ward off the horrible feeling of loneliness. He had long realized that no one would ever be there to welcome him home, no one to scold him because he returned late... but he kept on hoping. Hoping that perhaps, just perhaps, someone would be there for him one day, someone to welcome him home, to kiss him and scold him for being late... Someone... someone like Uchiha Sasuke...

A faint blush dusted Naruto's cheeks as he thought of the vampire yet again. How he wished that he could see him right now... Naruto knew that it was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. He had never felt this sort of feeling with anyone else before, and much as he wanted to stop it, or ignore it, he couldn't bring himself to. Naruto had always been an emotional person, wearing his feelings on his sleeve and showing it freely. Sasuke was the complete opposite, and yet Naruto could see through the cracks of his mask. He knew that underneath all that, Sasuke was just as lonely as he was...

Perhaps some would think of it as ridiculous – Heck, Naruto had only met him twice! They had only exchanged a few sentences, and they knew nothing about each other. But somehow, Naruto felt like he had known Sasuke all his life...

Naruto could remember yesterday night all too clearly. He could remember seeing Ayaka's crumpled body on the ground, seeing the dark figure that stood over her menacingly. When Sasuke had looked up, Naruto found that he couldn't look away from those captivating onyx eyes. Naruto had seen passion and lust reflected in the twin jewels, and yet behind that, there was something else...

Sadness. While it was very well concealed, Naruto had seen a flash of regret and sadness in those eyes. It was only for a second, but that was enough for Naruto. Enough for him to know that Sasuke was hurting inside, just like Naruto was.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

Naruto quickly made his way through the forest.

_'Dammit, how could I have been so careless?'_ he scolded himself as he continued to hurry through the forest. Naruto had been helping his former teacher, Iruka, carry out research on a certain area in the forest. Because Naruto had been such in a hurry to leave, he had completely forgotten about the equipment that he was supposed to bring home. Which was also the reason why he was hurrying through the forest at one o'clock in the morning.

_'Iruka will have my neck if the equipment gets stolen!'_ Naruto soon reached his destination, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that all the equipment was untouched. The blond packed up the equipment and was about to leave when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He whipped around to find himself face to face with a tall, bulky man.

"Hey kid, drop that equipment right now if you don't want to get hurt," the man threatened, cracking his knuckles. Naruto backed away slightly but refused to put down the equipment.

_'I can't just let this stuff get stolen like that!'_ Naruto continued backing away, and gasped when his back came in contact with a tree. He frantically looked for a way to run, but the entire area was covered with bushes, making it impossible to run with all the heavy equipment in his hands. The only available path was blocked by the man, who was currently advancing on Naruto menacingly.

"Last chance, kid. Are you going to put it down or not?" Naruto shook his head, glaring back at the man defiantly. The man suddenly gave a chilling laugh and held up his hand. Suddenly four other men emerged from behind the bushes. Naruto's eyes widened. He may have been able to fight one or two, but five? That was way too much for him to handle, not to mention that they were all big and hefty.

The five men advanced on Naruto slowly, and Naruto, not knowing what to do, darted away in the opposite direction, hoping to get away. However, luck wasn't on his side, and one of them managed to catch hold of him.

"Trying to run?" the man snarled at the scared blond. He pushed Naruto to the ground roughly, causing Naruto to drop the equipment he was holding. The man smiled cruelly and punched Naruto in the face, before picking him up by the collar and whispering into his ear.

"You'll regret not listening to us just now, brat," he hissed, before motioning for the other four men to come over. They proceeded to hit at the blond mercilessly, laughing whenever Naruto let out a cry or a whimper. Naruto curled up into a ball, biting his lip in order to stop himself from screaming. He would never let the men have the satisfaction of seeing him scream out loud.

"Oh, so we have a tough one, don't we?" one of the men sneered at Naruto. "Well, then that just makes it all the more fun. You won't be quite so tough once we finish with you." He raised his hand, and Naruto braced himself for the hit that was sure to come. When he didn't feel anything ,he opened his eyes, surprised. He could vaguely see a tall figure standing in front of him, but his vision was too blurry to identify the person. His eyes widened as he recognized the familiar scent.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, before darkness overtook him, and he knew no more after that.

* * *

Sasuke easily caught the man's fist as it was coming down to hit the blond. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No one dares to hit what's mine," he said angrily through clenched teeth. The man's eyes widened in surprise for a second at the dangerous tone in Sasuke's voice, but recovered quickly. He turned around for help but was shocked to see that the other men were crumpled on the ground, presumably unconscious.

"Well, it looks like there's another brat," he said, laughing. "Don't worry," he said, his entire demeanor changing. "When I'm finished with you, that pretty little face of yours won't be recognizable anymore." With that, he swung his fist at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and allowed the fist to come into contact with his face. The man gasped when he saw what had happened.

"Wha.. impossible..." the man muttered as his eyes scanned Sasuke's face. The skin was pale and flawless, and it looked like he had never been hit at all. However, he never seemed to learn his lesson.

"Well, guess I just didn't hit hard enough," he said. "Well, I'll have to hit harder, I guess."

"Pathetic human..." Sasuke murmured softly. "What makes you think that you can even touch me?" Realization suddenly dawned onto the man and he stared at Sasuke in fear.

"You're... you're..." he muttered, but never got to finish. Sasuke was behind him in a flash, twisting the man's arms cruelly.

"A little slow on catching on, aren't we?" he murmured softly into the man's ear. "But it's too late now. I don't think that anyone here will ever live to tell the incident, will they?" The man cried out in fear as Sasuke's words sank into his mind.

"NO!" The night was suddenly filled with pained screams as Sasuke cruelly crushed the man's arm in his iron grip.

"Oh, and don't call me a brat," he whispered into the man's ear. "Because I'm 1000 years older than you are."

The silence of the night was once again broken by tortured screams.

* * *

"Mmm.." Naruto mumbled as he slowly stirred. Bright sunlight hit his eyes and he instinctively raised his hands to shield his eyes from the offending rays of light.

_'What am I doing here?' _Naruto wondered, looking around curiously. Noticing the blood stains nearby, he suddenly recognized the area.

_'This is the place where I first met Sasuke...'_ He suddenly noticed the equipment he had tried so hard to protect next to him. Everything that had happened last night came back to him in a flash.

_'Sasuke protected me...'_ Naruto didn't know why, but there was a warm feeling in his chest at the thought of Sasuke protecting him. Perhaps it was simply because no one had ever bothered to do that before, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more...

"Naruto!" Naruto glanced up as he saw Iruka running towards him. He raised up his arms in a greeting and tried to get up. Iruka was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. Naruto nodded, feeling guilty that he had to worry Iruka like that. Iruka examined his face carefully.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, touching one of the bruises on Naruto's face and quickly apologizing when said boy flinched in pain.

"Oh, umm... when I went to fetch the equipment, these thugs surrounded me and wanted me to give up the equipment, but I wouldn't, so..." Naruto trailed off, not wanting to give away Sasuke's identity to anyone. Iruka glared at him angrily.

"You should have just given up the equipment! What if something had happened to you instead?" Naruto laughed sheepishly. While he was guilty for making Iruka worry, he was also glad that Iruka cared enough to worry about him. It was nice to know that someone was there for you.

"Iruka-san!" one of Iruka's workers, Ebisu, called out to him. Iruka looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Ebisu nodded. He looked very shocked, thus perking Naruto's curiosity. Naruto got up and looked at the place where Ebisu was pointing at. He gasped in horror and covered his mouth.

_'Sasuke... you did that, didn't you...?'_ Iruka came over, and covered his mouth as well. There lay the bodies of five men, all sprawled in awkward positions. The most gruesome sight was the man who had his mouth open in a silent 'O' of horror. His arms appeared to have been crushed brutally, and his backbone and neck were obviously broken. Yet, what scared Naruto the most, was that all the blood had been drained from the men's bodies...

Naruto slowly stepped forward, touching the man's arm, and recoiled as he came in contact with the cold skin. He glanced at the small piece of paper, his palm hiding it from other people.

"_Meet me tomorrow... at the place where you first met me. You know that you want to..._

_Your darkest desire" _

_'So it WAS you...'_ Any tiny hope which was inside Naruto had completely died out. Sasuke had done it. _Sasuke had done it._ He was the one who had tortured those men, and probably enjoyed himself while doing it.

_'Sasuke... SASUKE!' _Naruto let out a cry of anguish, and he turned around immediately, running for all he was worth.

_'How could you do this to them? I know they were bad, but no one deserved that kind of treatmen!'_ Tears began to leak from Naruto's eyes as he recalled all the victims he had seen. First Ayaka, then those four men...

_'Who will be next, Sasuke? Will it be me?'_

* * *

End chapter 2

* * *

**kawaii kitsune-kun:** That's it for this chapter! I wrote it by the way. Oh, and to that reviewer who asked us to "knock it off with this yaoi crap", I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we won't. I clearly remember placing a shounen-ai warning in the summary, and another one for boyxboy relationships in the prologue. So sorry, I don't really know what you're so angry about, because you had no reason to read it if you don't like yaoi. And I've never read Anne Rice's books, but I'm honored that I reminded of someone of her descriptions. 


	4. Let the games begin!

Disclaimer : We do not own the Naruto. We only own the plot of this story. (Too bad, huh?)

**Chapter 3 **

**The Game Begins**

Ignoring the icy wind that swept by him in the cold morning air, Naruto kept on running. All other thoughts vanished from his mind save for the shadow of doubt that plagued his heart. Not having a care in the world on where he was going, he continued running till he felt the soft grass beneath his feet.

Dropping down on his knees, he wiped the tears away form his. As he sat down on the damp grass, he replayed the past events in his mind.

It was true, Sasuke was a vampire after all. It was in his nature to hunt. Naruto knew this well but somehow he felt betrayed. Was Sasuke going to just seduce him and kill him after all?

'Sasuke, would you hurt the person you love?' Naruto whispered to himself. 'Wait a minute, since when was Sasuke my lover? He doesn't even like me, he's simply seducing me to…' Naruto's thoughts trailed off. It simply hurt too much to face the harsh truth.

Gathering his coat closer to his now shivering body, Naruto started walking home. 'I wish I had a steaming cup of ramen with me! Damn it's cold! Must get home.'

* * *

The dazzling afternoon sun crept through the half covered bedroom windows, shining on a specific blond wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

' I can't believe I fell asleep,' Naruto thought with a sigh. 'I seem to be sleeping a lot lately. At this rate, everyone would probably think I was the sleeping dead or something,' Naruto thought to himself again as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom.

Still blurry eyed with sleep, he accidentally hit the side of the cabinet and tripped over the reading lamp. "Ouch…" whined Naruto as he landed face down on the cold wooden floor.

"Hey, what's this?" said Naruto to himself as he picked up a dusty red book lying underneath the cabinet.

"I've never seen this before…" Naruto thought as he took a better look at the object in his hand." Hmm… it seems so old. I wonder how long it's been here. It must belong to grandma," he said to himself again.

Looking at the front cover, Naruto realized that there was some sort of a lock that prevented him from opening the book. 'I wonder where's the key?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked under the cabinet again, hoping to find the key.

"It doesn't seem to be under here…" Naruto said out loud. "Oh well…" said Naruto as he placed the book the top shelf of his book rack. "I'll find it later," he said to himself again as he walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the tap, he splashed the icy cold water on his face. 'Eeep! Cold!' thought Naruto as he ran to wipe his face on the face towel. Just as he turned off the tap, the telephone started to ring.

Rushing downstairs, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's me Kakashi. "

"Kakashi, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Fine. Although the weather here is pretty cold."

"Do you want me to come over and help keep you warm?"

"Pervert! I'm not letting you come over!"

"I was just kidding. Actually, I called to ask you for a favor."

"If it has anything to do with bikinis and that perverted book of yours, I won't help you."

"Relax. It has nothing to do with me. It's about the nephew of an old friend of mine. He'll be attending the same college as you. He needs a place to stay and your house is close to the college so, would it be alright if he stays with you? I remember you saying that there were too many guest rooms in the house."

"Well, I suppose it would be alright. When will he be arriving?"

"By the end of the week."

"Okay."

"By the way, how is my little dolphin doing?"

"Huh? Dolphin?"

"Oh, you, know…"

"Oh, you mean Iruka? He's doing fine. He keeps complaining about how you had decided to get a job so far away. Though, I don't know why he still wants to keep you. If I were him, I'd have kicked you out a long time ago."

"I'm hurt... Was I that mean to him?"

"Well, you were the one who had decided to fly all the way to the other corner of the Earth for two years. He's still angry, you know."

"Yeah. He won't even answer the phone when I call."

"Serves you right. But you'll be coming home soon right?"

"Yup. Just another three months and I can hold my lovely little dolphin again. If he doesn't kill me first that is…"

"Well, if he does… I'll be cheering him on."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Blame it all on yourself…"

"Why must everyone blame me… Oh, well I have to go. Catch you later."

"Bye."

Putting down the phone, Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Taking out a bowl of instant ramen, he poured in some hot water and started to eat.

'Hmm… I'm forgetting something...' thought Naruto to himself. After emptying the contents of the ramen cup, he decided to head upstairs. ' Wait a minute... I forgot to ask Kakashi for the boy's name… Oh, well... I suppose I'll have to ask the boy himself,' thought Naruto as he entered one of the guest rooms.

" Looks like this place need some dusting," said Naruto to himself as he picked up the feather duster.

When Naruto was a boy, he remembered growing up in an orphanage until he was twelve. His parents had passed away when he was an infant and the only living relative he had was his grandmother who lived in a secluded town in another country. Because he was too young to travel there, his grandmother decided to put him in an orphanage in his birth place until he was old enough to travel there on his own.

At the age of twelve, his grandmother had sent a guardian to look after him until he was sixteen. His guardian was a college professor by the name of Iruka. When he was sixteen, Iruka had brought him to his grandmother.

Sadly on the day he arrived, his grandmother passed away. He inherited the house from her and a sum of money that supported him until he was old enough to work. The house he inherited was the oldest in town. The villagers had told him that long before the town was built, the house was already there and it had been handed down from generation to generation. No one knew who had built it and some say it was haunted.

But to Naruto, the only reason he suspected it seemed haunted was because it was either very old and creepy or his grandmother was one very scary old lady.

* * *

Night had come swiftly, almost too soon for Naruto. He knew he had too meet Sasuke.

He had spent a few moments in deep thought, deciding on his next move.

The game he was now playing could lead him to a fatal end. 'This game has now started. I might die in the process but I just can't forget about Sasuke and run away,' thought Naruto to himself.

Yes, he admitted it. He was beginning to fall for his hunter. 'If this game is going to continue, then you have something to watch out for, Uchiha Sasuke…We'll see who wins this game,' whispered Naruto with a determined look.

* * *

_To win the heart of darkness,_

_Would you risk everything?_

_To seduce temptation,_

_Would you give everything?_

_The path I walk could lead to my end,_

_A fatal end like many others before me,_

_Though dark is the path I have chosen,_

_Somewhere inside, your heart still beats._

_Although forgotten as the centuries pass,_

_My will to win shall surpass time,_

_Though this gamble could end my life,_

_My fate, now lies solely on you,_

_Hunter, prison of my soul,_

_My darkest thoughts and desire,_

_My heart, I have given you,_

_Your heart, I plan to win._

Under the crescent moon, Naruto treaded slowly along the paths. This time, even the cold night air could not diminish the strength of his will.

Slowly approaching the tree where he had first met Sasuke, he sensed a presence behind him. "Hello little fox, are you lost?" whispered Sasuke seductively into Naruto's ear. Turning around, Naruto found himself face to face with his hunter.

'Let the games begin,' Naruto thought to himself as he put on a straight face.

A/N: That's the end of chapter three. I hope I didn't bore you to death.

arimi-yume : I apologize to all of our readers for taking such a long time to update. I know, you all must be thinking, "Please someone just strangle her and torture her until she updates..." Lol…

kawaii kitsune-kun: Don't blame me. I've been bugging her to update since July.. or somewhere near there.


End file.
